Bezwstydny
by YukamiN
Summary: Lenalee zobaczyła nieco więcej niż kiedykolwiek miała zamiar. Allen/Kanda/Allen. Autorem jest DewdropLotus.


Tytuł oryginalny: Shameless

Link: s/9129993/1/Shameless  
Autor oryginału: DewdropLotus (333 fav ever)  
Zgoda autora na przetłumaczenie i publikację: Tak  
Tytuł tłumaczenia: Bezwstydny  
Tłumacz: Yukami  
Długość: jakieś 1 100  
Pairing: Allen x Kanda  
Gatunek: Humor  
Ostrzeżenia: -  
Uwagi autora: -  
Uwagi tłumacza: -

Betowała: Raijin

Bezwstydny

— Timcanpy, _wynoś _się stąd. — Szorstki głos, który dotarł do uszu młodej kobiety uświadomił jej, że nie jest w łaźni sama. Stojąc tak przy wejściu, dokładnie owinięta ręcznikiem, mogłaby przysiąc, że nikogo tu nie było, gdy zdecydowała się wejść. Ktokolwiek był w środku, musiał jej nie usłyszeć, kiedy wcześniej spytała czy jest zajęte. Jeśli wystarczająco sprawnie wyślizgnęłaby się na zewnątrz, mogła wciąż jeszcze pozostać niezauważoną i tam poczekać na swoją kolej.

To, że druga łaźnia była w tej chwili w remoncie było sporą niedogodnością, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, problem ten powinien niedługo zostać rozwiązany. Niektórzy, a konkretnie to chociażby Kanda — czyli właściciel głosu, który dopiero co przeganiał złotego golema Allena z miejsca kąpieli — i jego włosy, lubili trochę dłużej posiedzieć sobie w wodzie i w tej sytuacji to, że kobiety i mężczyźni byli zmuszeni wchodzić w turach, zaczynało robić się co najmniej śmieszne.

Była bliska zerknięcia za zapewniające prywatność ścianki, żeby zobaczyć dlaczego właściwie Timcanpy był w takim miejscu razem z Kandą, ale zmieniła zdanie kiedy golem nadleciał z zawrotną prędkością — niemal zderzając się z jej głową i ze świstem przelatując koło jej ucha, jakby był goniony przez kota.

— Tim? — mruknęła łagodnie, niemal wystraszona tym, co mogło zmusić Tima do tak gwałtownej ucieczki, ale wtedy zza pleców dobiegło ją głośne zrzędzenie.

— Cholerny szmelc.

Odwróciła się, już otwierając usta, żeby zadać pytanie, ale kiedy kątem oka dostrzegła swojego rozmówcę, poczuła jak zaciska jej się gardło, a oczy poszerzają w zdumieniu.

— Ka… co… ty… — jąkała się, gapiąc na Kandę przez chwilę — Tim… co…

— Ten złom uciął sobie drzemkę na kamieniach, a potem przyszedłem i zaczął zawracać mi głowę — wyjaśnił, pozornie nie dostrzegając powodu dla którego tak bełkotała, nie mogąc sklecić zdania. — Jakim cudem w ogóle cholerny golem jest w stanie zasnąć?

— Może ma… — zaczęła, ale niemal natychmiast straciła myśl, a jej wzrok zaczął błądzić, schodząc coraz niżej wzdłuż jego ciała, jakby był przyciągany jakąś magnetyczną siłą. Było jej potwornie wstyd za samą siebie, nie mogła zapanować nad tą reakcją — zupełnie jakby była to konieczność dla dziewczyny w jej wieku, w obecności nagiego mężczyzny. Czuła jak jej twarz robi się gorąca do tego stopnia, że woda, do której włożyłaby głowę żeby ochłonąć, pewnie by się zagotowała. Osobę stojącą przed nią nazywała _przyjacielem_ od czasów, kiedy oboje byli jeszcze mali. Wciąż pamiętała go chudego jak patyk i trochę dziwacznego, a teraz przed jej oczami malował się obraz tak skrajnie inny, że prawie połknęła swój język. — Może… uch, może ma wyłącz… wyłącznik…

— Wyłącznik? Masz na myśli, że jest w stanie wyłączyć samego siebie? Jak wtedy to żelastwo miałoby niby włączyć się z powrotem? — Swoje wątpliwości podkreślił krzyżując ramiona na swoim umięśnionym torsie, a Lenalee starała się patrzeć na wszystko tylko nie na…

— Tajmer! — podsunęła, kierując oczy ku górze i mając nadzieję, że jej twarz jeszcze nie zrobiła się fioletowa z zażenowania. Jak on mógł dalej prowadzić tę rozmowę, kiedy ona była już bliska zamienienia się w kupkę popiołu z powodu temperatury jej twarzy i pożerała wzrokiem te części jego ciała, których zdecydowanie nie powinna? — Może potrafi… no wiesz, zasnąć i obudzić się sam… coś takiego, haha… — zaśmiała się nerwowo i była o włos od histerycznego płaczu, patrząc na to jak jej rozmówca nie pokazywał po sobie nawet najdrobniejszej oznaki wstydu.

— Nie widzę sensu w takiej funkcji — odpowiedział, ale zdawał się być skupiony na czymś innym. Wciąż miał Tima w zasięgu wzroku i obserwował go, latającego w kółko przy wyjściu. Był gotowy go zmiażdżyć, jeśli ten zaraz nie wyleci na zewnątrz. — Wynocha, Timcanpy — zakomenderował ostro.

Lenalee prawie podskoczyła w reakcji na głębię jego głosu, ale spojrzała w stronę, w którą skierował to polecenie na czas, żeby zobaczyć jak Timcanpy odlatuje — pozornie całkowicie poza obszar kąpieliska. Bardzo chciała pozostać ze wzrokiem skierowanym w tamtym kierunku i dzięki temu nie czuć się już jak skończony zboczeniec, ale musiała odwrócić się z powrotem, żeby zachować twarz. Nic jednak nie mogła poradzić na to…

… że gdy tylko odwróciła się z powrotem do Kandy, nie mogła powstrzymać się od…

… natychmiastowego spojrzenia w dół.

Zwróciła twarz w górę i instynktownie zakryła usta dłońmi, jakby właśnie zrobiła coś potwornego i nie była już w stanie tego cofnąć. Oczywiście, nie mógł tego nie zauważyć. Teraz jedyne czego chciała, to odpełznąć i skulić się w swoim łóżku; bo mogła przysiąc, że kącik jego ust wygiął się lekko ku górze w tym pełnym wyższości uśmieszku, który widywała u niego tylko na polu bitwy, kiedy to emanował poczuciem wyższości nad wszystkim, co było na tyle głupie, żeby wejść mu w drogę.

— Um…

— Niedługo wyjdę — odezwał się znowu i jej umysł nagle zatrzymał się w swojej drodze ku kompletnej pustce.

Jego mina nie mówiła nic i zaczęła zastanawiać się czy nie wyobraziła sobie tego wyrazu twarzy sprzed chwili. Nie było takiej możliwości, żeby nie zauważył jej wzroku śledzącego kontury jego ciała.

_Och, co mój __brat by o mnie pomyślał_, odetchnęła — powoli i głęboko.

— W… w porządku, to wrócę… później, przepraszam, nie chciałam… uch — jej oczy znowu zawędrowały w niechciane rejony, ale szybko się opanowała. — przeszkadzać! Uch, dobra, to ja już idę, ahah. — Nerwowa aura wokół niej nie osłabła ani odrobinę, nawet kiedy założyła swój mundur egzorcysty na owinięty wokół siebie ręcznik. Nie robiło jej to już żadnej różnicy, musiała natychmiast opuścić to pomieszczenie.

— Lenalee — powiedział Kanda jeszcze nim zdążyła do końca zasunąć suwak.

— Słu-słucham?

— Jest jeszcze większy we wzwodzie.

Te słowa popędziły przez jej umysł jak projekcja i nie mogła powstrzymać zduszonego pisku, który wydobył się z jej ust. Szarpnęła dłonią, momentalnie zasuwając suwak do końca. Zrobiła to z taką prędkością, że w normalnych warunkach zmartwiłaby się, że go zepsuła. Zamiast takich błahych problemów po jej głowie kręciły się bardzo jednoznaczne myśli i na pewno nie były to myśli, które chciałaby kontemplować bezpośrednio patrząc na mężczyznę.

— MuszęjużiśćpaKanda — wymamrotała, ledwie będąc w stanie oddychać i zrobiła dokładnie tak, jak wcześniej Timcanpy — uciekła, zostawiając Kandę stojącego w miejscu, zupełnie nagiego i nie mającego w sobie ani krztyny wstydu.

Opuścił swoje splecione ramiona i zaczął nasłuchiwać chlupotu wody. Nie minęło kilka chwil, kiedy kolejna osoba pojawiła się na otwartej przestrzeni i Kanda poczuł ciepłą dłoń przesuwające się po jego ramieniu, by zaraz opleść jego klatkę piersiową.

— Jest jeszcze większy we wzwodzie?! — Nowa osoba niemal syknęła Kandzie prosto do ucha, nieco zaniepokojona płynnym doborem jego słów. — Dlaczego miałbyś powiedzieć jej coś takiego?

Kanda przewrócił oczami i spojrzał w bok, żeby nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z chłopakiem o zupełnie białych włosach.

— Mylę się?

— No… nie, ale…

— Wolałbyś, żeby zaczęła naciskać i zorientowała się, że tu jesteś?

— Ale _coś takiego_?

— Nigdy nie widziałem dziewczyny uciekającej przede mną z taką prędkością — skomentował Kanda, nie zwracając uwagi na jęk protestu Allena. — Właściwie, to nigdy nie widziałem nikogo uciekającego przede mną z taką prędkością.

— Straszny z ciebie kutas, Kanda.

—Założę się, że Lenalee byłaby zachwycona tym stwierdzeniem.

— Kanda…

— Stawiam dychę, że zacznie się masturbować jak tylko dojdzie do swojego pokoju.

— KANDA.


End file.
